<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Conceptional Era by mimizmd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889571">A Conceptional Era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mimizmd'>mimizmd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mimizmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Liu Kang's new era, he helped form the realms and create Fujin, Suijin, and Ninigi who had become the protectors of Earthrealm. Shao Kahn, once the protector of Outworld, expectedly had taken the Outworld throne, won the tournaments of Mortal Kombat of Zaterra and Edenia, along with many others, and merged them with Outworld. Elder Liu Kang has helped ascend Raiden into an Elder God to sit alongside him, to advise him. Now Shao Kahn plans on taking on Earthrealm. Now it is up to its protectors to find combatants for their own Mortal Kombat tournaments. Fujin, Suijin, and Ninigi lived at the Temple of the Elements, their home. The place where they had watched over mankind, protect the Jensei, its medallion in addition to other duties. Fujin is the leader of the Elementals and the main protector of Earthrealm. He becomes overly excited by the opportunity to be able to be among the mortals, getting to know their various customs, and how they try to live day by day within the 16th Century.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t was a cold, wet, and windy day, which Suijin and Fujin spent inside. Much to her dismay, Fujin was against them going outside in the rain despite her being a water goddess. She sighed, giving into Fujin's demands. It rained almost every day, but when the sun would come out, Fujin would be right outside overlooking the village that had settled nearby ages ago. As Suijin watched the raindrops race down the window, she noticed the Wind God had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled looking back at him. Suddenly Suijin ran outside. The rain dampened her hair and soaked her clothes, but that didn't matter. She loved the rain, even more so, playing in it. As Suijin ran around, jumping in puddles, she couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough, Suijin noticed the door open and stopped as Fujin stood in the doorway.</p><p>"Suijin, didn't I say-"</p><p>"Fujin-Kun, get over here! Come and join the fun!" He sighed, propping out his <em>higasa</em> and walking over to her.</p><p>"You don't need that, silly." She stated as he reached her.</p><p>"Suijin, this is not how a deity should act." He pulled her under the <em>higasa</em> and moved her wet hair out of her face.</p><p>"Come on, Fujin-Kun, don't be so serious~!" Suijin wined. She takes a hold of his hand and stares at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please...?" She begs. He looks at her questionably as he breaks into a soft smile. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, still smiling, at how adorable she’s being. Finally, he nods.</p><p>“Alright… have fun.” He lets go of her hand to let her continue her play in the rain. Since Fujin was outside, she decided to go ahead and splash him with some rainwater from the puddles on the stone tile. He scoffed, in surprise before smiling. “H-Hey~!” Fujin laughed as he said it. Suijin laughed before she pretended as if she had done it on accident. Then Fujin started using his wind to push the puddles up at her. She screamed and laughed some more, trying to dodge his attacks. He even started laughing, a bit, as they started to play together.</p><p>After a few more minutes of playing, they eventually went inside to have some <em>sencha</em>. Suijin sat on a <em>zabuton</em> wiping herself with a <em>tenugui</em>. Fujin sat on the other side, using the wind to dry himself off. "Now excuse me if I'm wrong," Fujin began, "but remind me again why I had to partake in such foolishness?" Fujin would act as though he was so dignified and proper.</p><p>Suijin would look at him with an annoyed, yet playful, look, "You partook in such foolishness because I don't like you acting like Ninigi-chan, always such a tight shirt workaholic. I mean your clothes always seem to be so tight-fitting…” Fujin looked himself over before looking at her confused, “Literally! Plus, you need to learn to lighten up." Fujin rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea. The flavor of the tea leaves, along with the taste of honey, mixed with the hint of lemon filled his mouth. He savored the taste before swallowing. He sighed pleasantly.</p><p>"I think you are light enough for the two of us, Sui." Said Fujin.</p><p>“You’re the lightweight here, Fujin!”</p><p>“Are you calling yourself fat?” He smirked. She looked at him appalled as if insulted before throwing the <em>tenugui</em> at him which landed on top of his head, obscuring his vision, making them laugh lightly.</p><p>Later, the two sat in front of a roaring fire. It popped and cracked as the embers danced. Fujin enjoyed watching the colors of yellow, bright orange, and deep glowing reds. As the fire intertwined and reformed, he found his mind wondering. Fire God Liu Kang would want to speak with them regarding the politics of mortals and gods. This began to weigh on him like a yoke to oxen. It dragged his mood down. Another sip of tea and a dreaded sigh would bring Suijin’s attention to him again.</p><p>"<em>Kyōdai</em>, what’s the matter?" her soft voice would croon. Fujin looked over to her once again and acknowledged her question.</p><p>"Oh nothing, really, Sui-chan. I was just thinking of how bored I'm going to be at the meeting with the Elders later... it seems they have nothing more to do than to bore us to death." Suijin would giggle a bit and smile at him. Truth be told, she wasn’t fond of the long-winded meetings either. Fujin then stood up and walked over to Suijin doing his best Liu Kang impression, "If we look at last week’s blah, blah, blah, we will find the reason I'm boring~." Suijin laughed at the way Fujin nearly matched Liu Kang's mannerisms. She placed a hand over her mouth to let him keep performing as not to interrupt him because of her laughter.</p><p>"Personally Fujin..." Liu Kang began. They gasped, "I think I speak with my hands more. And when you speak, you must use an unreserved sense of greatness: Really puff out that chest." Suijin would blush, bursting out with laughter as Fujin would bow apologetically.</p><p>"My Lord! I-"</p><p>"Worry not, Fujin. I do not take offense to your rather entertaining version of my council meetings, but always remember, they are necessary..." The three of them would stand in the little room for a few moments until Suijin would speak up.</p><p>"So, Elder Liu Kang, what brings you here?" Liu Kang would walk about the <em>tatami</em> as to not look troubled, but the others already knew.</p><p>"Is it that obvious?" Suijin and Fujin both nodded to show that Liu Kang was terrible at hiding things. "It is... <em>Cathasaigh</em>. The one from the tribe we blessed as our warriors.”</p><p>When Liu Kang said this, Fujin’s face grimaced. “Oh, him.” He said with a gruff. Suijin giggled.</p><p>Liu Kang understood what Fujin meant. He smirked before continuing, “He shows great promise. But as mortals often do, he lacks the confidence to let his abilities flourish. He is always seeking my approval."</p><p>Fujin would sigh and wear a smile while letting Liu Kang know, as he placed his hand atop Liu’s shoulder, "Elder Liu Kang, you mustn’t forget. He is a mortal. You are a god. He will always seek your good graces. It is what they do best…” Fujin smiled before it turned into a nervous one. “Although, I’d make an exception with <strong>this</strong> one." Liu Kang would pause for a moment or two. Then they all bawled up in laugher.</p><p>"Yes... you are right, Fujin. I often forget where I came from. Thank you, my friend." Fujin and the other demi-gods knew little of the Elder Lord's past. Liu Kang had previously told Fujin that he used to exist in the previous era, but Liu knew that this Fujin would have no recollection of his past. Suijin would ask if Liu Kang would like some tea before he was on his way, interrupting his thoughts. Liu Kang smiled gently, declining the offer. He let them both know that the meeting will be moved to the next month instead. With that, he was on his way. The two bowed to Liu Kang as he left. After that, Fujin knew it was time to get back to his duties and let Suijin do hers. Suijin would always hate to see him go, but she never voiced her opinion openly. She felt that it was best to keep it to herself as to not ruin the relationship they had built together. He was her best friend. She could tell him anything, ‘well... almost anything...’</p><p>She watched him leave and felt the same heaviness she always did seeing him go. That night, she would watch the clouds pass by through her wet windowpane as the moon shined down on her. It usually never bothered her before, but for some reason... "It's strange~," she thought out loud, "this feeling... I’ve felt this before… but this… this is more intense." she fought back tears as they stung the edges of her eyes. Emotionless, she looked down at her hands as the tears streamed down her face and landed on them. “… Why… am I crying…?” Within the still of the night, she could hear the faint whispers of the waves of the sea. She stood up and walked over to her window. The sea, she decided to travel to the sea.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The waves crashed against the shore as she walked along the sand. She let the waves wash over her feet. She took in a deep breath. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, the coolness of the air, and the slight breeze that gently pushed back some of her curly locks from her face helped clear her mind. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back before she finally smiled. Suddenly, she dashed then dived into the sea. Her form faded and became one with the sea, but the outlines of her human-like shape could be seen by the trained eye.</p><p>She swam. She swam far, so far, she didn’t care. Her running thoughts began to dissipate as she jetted through the ocean. Only once those very thoughts were back in the recesses of her mind, did she feel compelled to go back to the Temple. She was a little reluctant, but it was late. It was time to rest; although, she took her time getting back to shore.</p><p>Ninigi made her way, sliding down a mountain pass she had recently formed which directed its way to the sea. There, she saw Suijin. She was walking on the sea, heading to shore, her head down. She walked over to where Suijin would end up being. She placed her hands on her hips, "What news do have for me, <em>Shimai</em>?" Suijin popped her head up from her daze. Suijin smiled at the sight of Ninigi. Suijin skipped over to her. The two embraced before walking back to the Temple. Suijin then began to tell Ninigi all that had transpired just a few hours prior.</p><p>"NO! Fujin said all that, and Elder Liu Kang wasn’t furious?!" Ninigi would remark, recounting the events of the story.</p><p>Suijin would smile and nod. "That is how it happened. May 'The One Being' wake right now if I'm lying!" The two would laugh out loud at how silly Fujin had acted and sighed with relief at how gracious the Elder had acted in the face of a light jabbing. As they reached the top of the Temple, Suijin once again caught Fujin sitting on the wall staring longingly at the small, but decent village nearby. The moonlight reflected on him beautifully, she couldn't help but admire the scene before being nudged by Ninigi.</p><p>"There he goes again..." Ninigi whispered. "Just wait, someday, he's going to leave this place and have us do all the work." Ninigi tried to joke, but her tone didn't convince Suijin one bit. Suijin slowly looked back over to Fujin sympathetically. Suddenly, but softly, Suijin could swear she was hearing whispers within the gentle blowing of the wind. Could Fujin also hear these whispers? She could also feel a warmth overflowing within her chest. Was he able to feel this too? It almost felt overwhelming to her, she could not describe it. She became curious.</p><p>"Ninigi, do you hear that...?" Ninigi looks as Suijin, confused.</p><p>"Hear what...?" Suijin stared at Ninigi in disbelief. At first, Suijin was thinking they could hear these voices too. Was she going mad? She hoped not.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to Fujin, see if he can hear them as well.” She jumped up onto the wall and walked over to where Fujin sat. Ninigi scoffed and walked into the Temple, ignoring the unusual behaviors of the other two elementals.</p><p>"What brings you here, Suijin?" Fujin's eyes stayed focused on the village as he asked.</p><p>Suijin was pained by this, but chose to ignore it as she replied, "Can you... also hear the whispers in the wind? ...Or are you doing that?" she sat next to him after asking. </p><p>"It is not possible, for me, to form such a phenomenon within the winds I create," Fujin spoke plainly. "It is perplexing, even unto me."</p><p>"What do you think it is...?" Suijin started staring at the same village. Fujin could only shake his head with uncertainty. "Maybe you should ask the Elder gods what they think." Suijin looked over to Fujin, who in turn looked back at her after that statement. He could tell how fervent she was.</p><p>He looked away before replying, "You may be right, Suijin... I shall speak to them in the early of the morn of the next day."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure what to do anymore. I know I have my duties, Elders, but I have been hearing whispers from these humans. Some of them are begging for help." Fujin looks up to Liu Kang and Raiden. "Please, tell me, there must be something I can do." he then bows his head respectfully, anxiously anticipating their response. Raiden knows Fujin all too well. Although this Fujin has his hair short compared to the previous Fujin, he could tell the same path was being taken like once before. Raiden sized down, stood in front of Fujin, placed his hand on his shoulder which made Fujin lift his head, startled before fixing his eyes on Raiden.</p><p>"Fujin, you may not have your former memories, but you ARE the same Fujin I know. You were curious about the humans, even then, and went to live among them. What you heard were called prayers. The people of Earthrealm are seeking aid. Now, it is up to you Fujin, to help them." Raiden lowered his head. "Regrettably, I did not support you then," Raiden lifted his head and looked at Fujin with a soft smile. "but I will support you now." Fujin could barely contain his newfound excitement. A flicker of a smile graced his lips before he bowed before Raiden once again.</p><p>"Thank you! I am in your debt!"</p><p>"It is nothing, Fujin. Just remember to not let it impede your duties."</p><p>"Yes, Elder Raiden. I will not let you down."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fujin began packing his things before turning his head, looking towards the entrance of his room. He had yet to tell the others. He was reluctant since Suijin is one to be a little more emotional when it came to goodbyes, even though it wasn't goodbye per se. It was more like... something... something he had to do, wanted to do. Maybe it was so he could better understand the mortals as well as a little of himself. The moon had gone over the horizon now just peeking out from behind the mountain range off to the north of the temple. The dimly lit sky comforted him as he began to walk down the long staircase leading to the temple entrance. He knew Suijin would be out at sea, tending to her duties.</p><p>"...Do not become attached to them, Fujin." He stopped in his tracks. He knew whose voice that was. He turned to face her. Ninigi stood at the steps of the staircase, leering at him angrily.</p><p>"I have the Elder God's blessing, Ninigi." He tries to reassure her. He was surprised that Ninigi would be the one to confront him like this.</p><p>"You two with your sentimentalities… Sentiment will only impede in the execution of your duties." She started walking down the steps, getting ever closer to Fujin to stare him down.</p><p>"That is what you think, Ninigi, not what Elder Raiden said."</p><p>"Oh~, and what did he say, exactly?" She spat.</p><p>"He knows me, not just from this life, but of the previous era. He has said that he had tried to stop me, just as you are now."</p><p>"Well, well, what the hell is stopping you now? Get your ass out of here then!" She screamed as she pointed to the entrance.</p><p>"I am not leaving forever Nin-" Ninigi suddenly stomps on the step she stood hard, hard enough to form a hole with cracks and rubbles. Then she bowed her head, balled up her fists, and gritted her teeth. For the first time in ages, Fujin saw some sorrow on her face. Fujin became sorrowful himself, but his desire was greater. He was leaving, whether they liked it or not.</p><p>"She might never forgive you, Fujin…"</p><p>"I know..." They stood there, staring at each other, not giving an inch for what seemed like hours. Finally, Ninigi folds her arms and looks away from him disappointed, defeated. Fujin sighs.</p><p>"Goodbye, for now, <em>Amai</em> <em>Shimai</em> ..." Ninigi scoffs in response before stomping back up the stairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun rose quietly over the fields of wheat. The winds gently pushed them to-and-fro. It seems his calculation of the distance to the village was underestimated. Walking the rest of the way towards the township, he had heard a clop of hooves in the distance, getting closer. He raised his hand to block the glare of the morning sun to try and see what was approaching. He discovered that it was a large oak carriage kicking up dust and stones as it passed by him. Fujin would give a friendly wave to the people riding; although, they looked at him in fear as if he was the strangest thing. He could hardly contain himself. 'This is it' he thought. He was finally going to learn about the mortals. The sweet air rushed through his nostrils, filling his lungs with its aroma. As he began to arrive closer to the village, he started hearing the faint voices once again.</p><p>"Please Gods, Elders, whomsoever can hear me, have mercy." Fujin let the prayer draw him closer. "I need water. My family will die without it, but our well has gone bone dry, please! ELDER GODS, I BESEECH THEE!" At long last, Fujin beheld a man loudly crying into his cupped hands, concealing his face. Fujin had faded into the wind to hide and witness this man's plight. He was indeed in dire straits. He had two small children and a pregnant wife who prayed beside him. Fujin knew what to do, but how can he help them?</p><p>Fujin then remembered his container. Even though Fujin did thirst and grow hungry, it was not as demanding when it came to demi-gods. They could last thrice as long as humans when it came to such needs. He knew this would only be a temporary solution. He would figure out a more permanent plan later. Then, he took out a pearl and tapped it with his index finger. As he appeared unto them, his appearance changed. He now had jet black hair and dark-brown eyes. His hair was still the same style, but this time, it had a small thin pigtail in the back.</p><p>"Pardon me, good people." The little family gasped and turned their heads towards Fujin. "...Apologies, my name is Kaze. I could not help but overhear your plight... May I... give you my container, so that your family may drink?" The family stood as statues, in shock for a moment, before the father rose and cautiously stood in front of Fujin. He presented the container to the man, patiently waiting for the father to take it. He did. Reluctant, the father looked up at Fujin with much doubt. Fujin reassured him with a gentle smile. Still filled with doubt, the father stumbled as he walked backward before turning toward his family. He quickly popped off the cap and started drinking the water within, almost greedily. The rest of the family rose their hands towards the father, silently pleading for their turn to taste the water. Holding onto the container, as not to let it spill, the father started pouring the water into his loved ones' mouths one by one. Fujin could hardly stand the sight. His heart was overflowing with pity. He thanked the Elder Gods for letting him come when he did. He figured, with how dire this family was, they might have not had much longer.</p><p>"By the Gods!" Fujin became surprised by the burst of this statement as it interrupted his thoughts. "Thank you, kind man! My family will not die today! I am indebted to you!" Fujin blushed and smiled.</p><p>"Don't thank me, thank the Elder Gods, for they seemed to have brought me here just in time to aid your needs." Fujin's face lit up. "Now, I shall see to it, and help find a way to refill this well of yours."</p><p>'Oh~! Bless you, good sir! May the Elder gods bless you!"</p><p>With that, Fujin went on his way to find a solution. He was on the outskirts of the small village. There had to be a water source nearby, for this family and the rest of the village. Fujin trekked over to what seemed to be the makings of what was once a small river. He could see traces of where the water once flowed. He followed it up until he came across a dam, crafted by beavers, no doubt. He sighed as he was going to regret destroying the beaver's home, but the people of the village needed the water more.</p><p>Slowly, he started his <em>Bagua</em> moves to make the winds begin to demolish the dam. He did not rush just in case the beavers were residing within their home. As he saw a couple of them scatter, he did his final move that finally made the river flow once more. The sun was high in the sky now. Sweat was beginning to line the top of Fujin's brow as he was once again nearing the village. He had caught the sight of children playing outside. He took this opportunity to watch the young ones play. They laughed and played with a round leather-shaped sphere.</p><p>"Hey, no fair!" a boy shouted as another raced by and dribbled the ball in between his legs, back and forth. They continued to shout and play loudly until a young woman walked out to tell them to come inside while banging on a small handheld gong. Fujin would continue to walk down towards the Baytown ahead, seeing things for the first time acting like a mortal and not as a god. The small line in the sand entry into the village was overshadowed by an archway as he made his way inside. The small town was full of hustle and bustle with people going every which way.</p><p>"This could take some getting used to," he said to no one in particular. He knew he had to find a way to make ends meet and either make or buy a home. Not to mention, changing his garments to blend into the community. All he could trade for them was some minute gold pieces. He thought nothing of them as he turned away to find a place to change, but the teller was gasping and awing at his trade Fujin had laid before him. After changing into those meager clothes, he sought out various jobs to work in. Coming upon a small smithing shop, he could see the blacksmith was having his share of trouble. 'Here...' he had thought to himself as this seemed interesting enough to work in.</p><p>"Hello?" Fujin knocked at the arch of the entrance as he called out.</p><p>"Yes, yes, don't get your garments in a twist." the man answered back. Fujin raised his eyebrows, curious as to why he deserved a response such as that, but he did not press it. A burly, tall, yet bald man would walk out into the afternoon sunlight as he wiped his brow and hands with a rag and greeted him. "What can I do for you, young man?" the large blacksmith would ask. His hardened features would show a gentle smile underneath the soot that blackened his face.</p><p>"I am new here, and I would be interested in learning how to do what you do, kind sir." Fujin bowed to the man. What came next, both surprised and confused Fujin.</p><p>"HA, HA, HA, HA, YOU? A BLACKSMITH?! Not to mention you asking in such a formal manner, HA, no one talks like that around here!" he would double back from the amusement with what he found in Fujin's inquiry.</p><p>"Excuse me sir, but may I ask, what is so funny?" Fujin would be a little offended at the low and heartfelt laughter coming from this exceptionally large man.</p><p>"I can tell. You aren’t suited for this kind of work, my boy!" he would begin.</p><p>"Why not...?" Fujin asked innocently. The blacksmith suddenly took one of Fujin's hands and showed it to him.</p><p>"Look at your hands' boy, they look like they haven't labored a day in their life! But if you'd like, I could put in a good word in for you at the local bathhouse!" again the blacksmith would erupt into a roar of hearty laughter. Fujin sighed in frustration.</p><p>"I may not look it, but I assure you... I have the strength for this work." The blacksmith stopped his laughter. He raised a brow, testing to see if Fujin was serious. He could see the determination on Fujin's face. He chuckled.</p><p>"Alright, come." the blacksmith waved for Fujin to follow him. They went over to an anvil. The blacksmith then placed a chunk of iron on top of it. "Here... I'll show you how to mold this into an ingot, then we'll test how well you can follow my instructions." Fujin nodded, becoming focused as the blacksmith started his basic work. After a few moments of tethering, molding, and hammering, along with detailed instruction, the blacksmith showed Fujin his work. "There... a work of perfection." the blacksmith bragged. "Now..." the blacksmith placed the iron ingot on top of others before retrieving another chunk of iron to place on top of the anvil. Fujin hastily picked up the hammer before being stopped by the blacksmith. "Just a moment. You might want to roll up your sleeves and put these gloves on. Then this." The blacksmith placed and tied back a <em>hachimaki </em>on Fujin's head. "You may have seen me do it, but you are a novice who is just starting out. You need to take certain precautions before handling such a task, professional or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I*In case anyone is curious as to these words used*</p><p><em>higasa</em> = Japanese umbrella<br/><em>sencha</em> = a type of Japanese green tea<br/><em>zabuton</em> = A thin Japanese cushion<br/><em>tenugui</em> = A Japanese cotton woven towel to dry with<br/><em>tatami</em> = Japanese flooring made out of straw<br/><em> Kyōdai</em> = Brother (being used as a term of endearment, not actual blood/marital relation which would be Onii-san or Ototo-san)<br/><em>Cathasaigh</em> = Pronounced <em>ca-ha-say</em>  An "ancient" mediterranean name (mainly Gaelic) for vigilant or watchful. This name is being used as Johnny Cage's ancestor whose tribe has been blessed by the gods (mentioned by mk10 and Fujin in mk11) to be the god's warriors.<br/><em>Shimai</em> = Sister (being used as a term of endearment, not actual blood/marital relation which would be Onee-chan or Imoto-san)<br/><em>Amai</em>= Dear (literal: sweet)<br/><em>Bagua</em> = Short for Baguazhang. A fighting style used by airbenders from the Avatar Cartoon series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Terrestrial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unbeknownst to Fujin, Suijin saw him leave that day. How could he truly leave without telling her goodbye? She wasn't <strong>that</strong> emotional, she tried to convince herself. But after he left, her heart shattered. She ran to her room. She slammed and locked the door, leaning back onto the door before slinking down to the floor. Her face was emotionless despite the tears gushing down her face.</p><p>The next morning, instead of going ballistic, throwing things around the Temple, sparring, swimming, basically anything, she went quiet. Now she was a quiet deity, to begin with, but this reaction even concerned Ninigi. It's as if Suijin was the receding sea. And if Suijin saw Fujin again, she would cause a tsunami so great, even the Elder Gods would feel the disturbance. Ninigi almost felt sorry for Fujin. She bet he was going to have a hell of a time when he came back for the meeting.</p><p>As the gathering with the Elder Gods drew near, the monks who lived among the Elementals started to prepare the festivities. Suijin was curious.</p><p>"Excuse me." The monks turned to her, surprised, before bowing to her. They almost dropped what they were carrying to the kitchen. "Oops, I'm sorry. I was merely inquiring to see if I may be able to help with the cooking." The monks looked at each other dumbfounded before looking back at her nervously.</p><p>"That is not necessary, my lady." The taller monk said.</p><p>"You are a God. We serve you, mistress. You are not obligated to bring yourself into servitude." The other monk said.</p><p>She leered at them with such fury. "…I insist…"</p><p>Without saying any more, they bowed hastily in front of her before showing her to the kitchen. And as expected, she was failing horribly, but she kept going. She wanted to do something new like Fujin had to be doing out there. She wanted to know what he may be experiencing, feeling. She frustratingly rolled out the dough, going faster and harder as she thought about him.</p><p>'I thought we were close…' What made him do something so cold? As she went on trying to make a variety of foods to distract her from her thoughts, she accidentally burned herself trying to take hold of a <em>donabe</em>. She screamed. The pain was immense. This was a new sensation she immediately detested. After her initial reaction, tears started to well up in her eyes. Flashes of Fujin ran through her mind abruptly. Suddenly, her breathing tightened as she balled up her hands into fists, gritting her teeth, her tears once again flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She roared. Her eyes were glowing brighter with a tint of red as she let out a frustrating squall. The water in the wells of the kitchen blasted up like canons. The monks panicked and ran out. Suijin huffed in great exasperation. Slowly, she started to reduce her rapid breathing to calm down. That was when she realized she was wet, and the room was quiet. She slowly turned around and saw a gigantic mess with the wells empty. The shock was written all over her face as she saw what she had done. Ninigi, then, rushed in.</p><p>"What happened?!" Ninigi looked over to Suijin alarmed. Seeing Ninigi slowly made Suijin start crying. Her face was still of shock, but her tears flowed like a river.</p><p>'I'm crying again… why can't I stop crying? Stop crying. Stop crying! STOP crying! STOP CRYING, DAMN IT!' Suijin then covered her eyes with her palms and collapsed to her knees before busting out, crying even harder. Ninigi began to run over to Suijin, but not before almost slipping on the water. She kneeled close to Suijin.</p><p>"…Suijin…" Ninigi said. Ninigi didn't realize her face expressed much sympathy, but Suijin didn't notice she was angrily wiping the tears away. Ninigi didn't know what to do for her, but then she quickly embraced her. Ninigi didn't know what was getting into her. She only wanted to be there for her elemental friend. She stroked Suijin's back to try and calm her; eventually, Suijin did. After Suijin was ready to be let go, she wiped her tears away.</p><p>"Suijin…?"</p><p>"<em>Gomen'nasai</em>, <em>shimai</em>… I don't know what's come over me…" she sobbed.</p><p>'More like Fujin's dumb ass came over you…' Ninigi rolled her eyes. She couldn't say that out loud. Despite how she was feeling, Suijin would defend that airhead. It annoyed Ninigi. "Whatever… just… clean up the water so that the monks can continue their work." Ninigi got up to leave.</p><p>"<em>Hai</em>, <em>shimai</em>…" she said softly, ashamed.</p>
<hr/><p>After the mess was cleared, "Ninigi!"</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"I'm heading out to do my duties for the day." Ninigi waved her off, without a word. "I shall return!" Ninigi knew exactly what Suijin would usually do. Sure, Suijin tended to the oceans, but Ninigi figured the sea can naturally take care of itself, but what did she know? She made the mountains, the fields, meadows, forests. 'Well… not the fields, meadows, and forests. Suijin helped with that to give the earth life… I guess there's more than just the sea to tend to.' She thought.</p><p>Ninigi also didn't need assurance that Suijin was not going to abandon her, too. Suijin was completely different compared to Fujin, in her opinion. Suijin seemed to care for all living things, including mortals. She had more of a bond to all life. That's why she can be overwhelming emotional at times. Most of the monks were there to serve the gods and cleanse their souls. She, in actuality, could feel the weight on their chests. She was able to quickly understand the emotions of these mortals, but what of the beings out there? Did they face or cause more transgressions than these monks ever did? What hardships were they overcoming if any at all? Ninigi shrugged it off.</p><p>'Not my problem' she thought before she laid down on a <em>futon</em> placed next to a <em>chabudai</em>, looking at the ceiling, pondering.</p><p>Now Fujin's role was quite different. Although he was the wind god, he was the main protector of Earthrealm. He didn't need to command the winds as much as Suijin didn't need to command the sea, nor Ninigi to the mountains. Thinking about Fujin being the main protector would mean he was initially the leader of the elementals. He is the one to answer to the Elder Gods. He has more responsibility to protect Earthrealm.</p><p>'Did he need a reason why he needed to protect the humans?' She wondered. Was it being 'his duty' not enough to convince him? 'Maybe so…' she thought as that made sense to her. Maybe he did have more reason to do what he did. Her face grimaced, 'Wait a minute!' She shot up, sitting with her face in astonishment. Was she actually coming up with excuses for him? Suijin seemed to be rubbing off on her, and that started to piss her off.</p><p>"Oh, hell no!" she jumped up before running over to the training grounds. Once there, she started performing <em>hung gar</em> as the stone floor erupted and cracked. "That swaggered… airheaded…" she shouted each word before performing each move, "son of a… WINDBAG!" her fist slammed against the ground. She stopped. All that could be heard from her is panting. She stood there for a moment before slowly standing up, looking towards the night sky.</p>
<hr/><p>The clanging of two metals could be heard from outside the shop. For a while, the sound is constant until... TANG! A scream then could be heard from within. A group of children gasp and giggle at the archway of the blacksmith's shop at which they witnessed Fujin hit his thumb with the hammer. He shook his hand violently, cursing at himself. He thought he would have had this down by now. He huffed a big sigh in frustration before trying to continue.</p><p>"Quite determined, aren't you, Kaze? If your thumb were that chunk of iron, you would have it straightened out by now." The master smith howls with laughter as he continues to buff out some of his more intricate metal armor pieces. "I could still put in a good word for you at the bathhouse, you know." He jokes. Fujin shakes his head and rolls his eyes at the man before going back to focusing on his smithing. The children giggle which makes the master smith stop smiling before looking over to them. "Alright kids, that's enough ogling. Skedaddle!" Some immediately rush off laughing while a couple of them lingered on before doing what the master smith said. He then began to light his <em>kiseru</em>. "...So, have you been able to find your own place yet?"</p><p>While trying to continue to focus, Fujin answers slowly, "Yes, I was able to find a place not too far from the village."</p><p>"That's good to hear. Is there a home already built?"</p><p>"Yes... and no."</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"I am doing what I can, for the time being."</p><p>"You know... I know a friend who's a carpenter. I can ask him for a favor."</p><p>"...It's alright, master. I-"</p><p>"Enough with the formalities, Kaze!" He shouted. "Call me, Daisuke."</p><p>"Apologies, ma- Daisuke. As I was saying, there is no need. I'm not planning on staying for long."</p><p>"Hmm? How come?"</p><p>"I'd like to travel the world." suddenly, Daisuke busted out laughing which stunned Fujin.</p><p>"The world? HA! It would take many lifetimes to travel the world, my boy. And even then, it's impossible! Life's too short to just 'travel the world'." Daisuke chuckled.</p><p>"Have you tried...?"</p><p>Daisuke folded his arms, looking deep in thought, "...Not personally, no, but I have heard stories."</p><p>"I'd love to hear them sometime." Fujin smiled at Daisuke for a moment, then nodded before returning to work.</p><p>After a long, minuscule effort of tethering, molding, and hammering one single lousy piece of iron, the final ping to the anvil instead of the somewhat formed iron ingot, made Fujin groan loudly in frustration. Daisuke placed his fists on his hips and tsked at the situation. "Kaze! It's time for lunch! Come, I'll take you to my favorite place." Fujin looks over to the master smith, confused. Fujin decides not to press the matter as he starts to disappointingly put things away. After closing the shop, they walked quite a bit a-ways away from the smithing house. Finally, Fujin and Daisuke came upon a luxurious, but modest building.</p><p>Fujin awed upon it as he asked, "Mast- Daisuke, may I ask, where are we?"</p><p>Daisuke chuckled a bit, "Why, this is a restaurant, my dear boy! Although not your ordinary one. Have you not been to one before?" Fujin bowed his head, embarrassed that he didn't know such things. Daisuke patted him on the back to reassure him, then started to beckon him to follow. "Come, come." Once inside, and shoes taken off at the entrance, they were led to a room by a lady who introduced herself as the <em>Okami</em>. Inside was a <em>chabudai</em> with four <em>zabutons</em>, two on each side across the other two. This seemed too elegant for it to be just lunch, but it reminded Fujin of home at the Temple of the Elements.</p><p>"Come, Kaze, let us enjoy the day!" Daisuke broke Fujin's daze of nostalgia. Was he already homesick? Fujin dismissed the thought for now and walked over to sit at the table, cross-legged. After settling in, more ladies came in with trays of food. "Ah~! The appetizers, my favorite part, other than you, kind ladies." Daisuke flirted as some of the ladies giggled. Daisuke ordered the main courses without giving much thought to what Fujin might want. Although that mattered little as Fujin's eyes were jumping everywhere, mouth slightly agape. The master smith couldn't help but notice and watched Fujin. He seemed like a child in an adult body. He couldn't help but smile at Fujin. "My boy, you must have lived a sheltered life." Fujin stopped his wandering eyes to look curiously at his master. "Never mind, let's eat!" Without a second to spare, Daisuke started digging in. Fujin watched him carefully before repeating the master's actions, but less hastily.</p><p>Daisuke was sloshed out drunk. He cracked out laughing for no reason at times, his cheeks red, and smiling a lot. He was even more flirtatious than before. Fujin softly smiled at the master smith, admiring the joy he seemed to be having. Fujin was buzzed, but it would take a lot more than just a few drinks of <em>sake </em>to make him just as bad as Daisuke is now. Fujin looked through the opening into a garden which was a part of this restaurant to appease and comfort the customers. Then he noticed the clouds in the sky as it began to rain. It made him think of Suijin at this moment. He wondered why as the scenery looked so serene. His mind ran with thoughts of a few days ago. Suijin playing in the rain.</p><p>"Kaze, my boy! Go out for a while, browse the town some more! I'm going to stay a while longer and enjoy some time with the ladies~." Once again, Daisuke interrupting Fujin's thoughts. The ladies on each side of Daisuke giggled and pretended to look flustered before he embraced them. "Go on, go on then!" The master smith said, trying to shoo Fujin away. Fujin shook his head slightly and smiled before getting up to leave. "Oh, take the rest of the day off." Fujin turned his head back over to face his master. "We can begin again tomorrow." Fujin nodded before turning back to leave.</p><p>The smell of the rain blowing in the soft breeze filled Fujin's snout as he breathed it in. It was somehow, comforting. Then there was the actual rain falling upon him. The smell of rain didn't bother him, but the actual feeling of it... not so much. It dragged his mood down. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to let it ruin his day. He will just go buy an umbrella. Heading towards the marketplace, luckily for him, he immediately found the kiosk of umbrellas.</p><p>"Hello, sir, need a <em>Wasaga</em>?" Fujin nodded, the umbrellas he knew were usually made of silk, but these were made of paper coated with oil. He assumed it was so that most of the poor could be able to afford it on days such as these. After paying, he walked off towards the sizable bridge. He looked down below to see a decent amount of water running through. He then made his way over the bridge to continue looking around the town. Finally, he made it to what the mortals would call 'the slums'. The poor and homeless resided on this desolate side of town. This is where he's going to be today. He started at the very first person he came across. The man seemed weak. Various amounts of scrapes and scars covered this poor man. Looking around before doing so, Fujin used his magic to try and heal the man. It was going to take a great amount of time to heal this man, but he was only going to form enough magic to hide it under his palm. No matter how diminutive, Fujin was doing his duty for the people. He <strong>will</strong> make sure to take care of all these people before even thinking of leaving.</p>
<hr/><p>Early the next morning, Daisuke heard footsteps at the entrance and could see at the corner of his eye who it was. "You're late, Kaze. What the hell is wrong-" Daisuke was about to joke until he looked over and saw Fujin practically zombified. "What happened to you?!" Fujin was leaning at the archway. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes, and panting.</p><p>"I'm sorry Daisuke... It won't happen again..." Fujin then started dragging his feet heading to continue where he left off yesterday. Daisuke was amazed by Fujin's strength. He ran over to Fujin and grabbed at his arms, panicked, shaking him as if to wake him up.</p><p>"Answer me, kid! What happened last night?!" Fujin started mumbling, Daisuke could barely hear him. "You did what...? In the slums?" Daisuke made Fujin sit down so that he may have enough energy to explain to him that he was helping the sick, poor, and the homeless. He had carried on doing so until sunrise. "That's insane, kid. Who or what gave you that bright idea?"</p><p>"It is my duty..."</p><p>"What?!" Daisuke couldn't hear him again. Fujin realized what he said and slyly changed it.</p><p>"I mean, it's what I was brought up to do. To help those unfortunate souls try, and have a better life in any way I can..."</p><p>"Outrageous! If this is how you've lived so far, no wonder you want to travel the world."</p><p>"But... that <strong>is</strong> the reason why I want to travel." Daisuke looked at Fujin in shocking disbelief. He turned his head away and shook it disapprovingly.</p><p>"Boy, your life will be over before it's even begun..." He looked back at Fujin and asked him innocently, "Is that what you genuinely want? This is a dream of yours, and no one else's, right?" Fujin nodded in earnest. Daisuke scoffed. "What are you, a saint?" Fujin quirked an eyebrow. "Never mind, just answer me this question: Why did you seek to work as a blacksmith? That's not a way to help those people."</p><p>"... I must make a living as I make my journey. I had some interest in this... and not at a bathhouse." Fujin smiled, trying to joke to lighten up the mood. It seemed to work as Daisuke formed a smile on his face.</p><p>"Kid, there might be hope for you yet." They started laughing together.</p>
<hr/><p>Almost a month has passed by. Fujin has grown fond of his work. Although not purely blacksmithing, but instead: goldsmithing. The soft medals were easier to work with and Fujin seemed to have a knack for it.</p><p>"Well, well, well, Kaze. I see that you are quite gifted in the art, incredibly beautiful indeed." Daisuke patted Fujin on the shoulder, showing his pupil how proud he was. He picked up one of the rings Fujin recently made and held it up close to his eyes, focusing on it. The details on the ring were quite sophisticated.</p><p>"This should make us quite a fortune." Fujin smiled proudly. He was relieved to finally be able to do something in smithing, even if it wasn't always blacksmithing. Sure enough, word spread, and eventually, a fair share of customers came in for one thing or another. Mostly it was still for the master's wares, but Fujin was able to sell a trinket or two of his. Especially when couples came in to find charms for their partners. Serving the customers was a joy, that is until Fujin came across some real vulgar individuals.</p><p>At first, Fujin was confused as to why they were so cross with him. Daisuke tried to explain to him about these certain people and the various reasons they may be acting that way. It helped Fujin understand… to a certain point. Fujin thought of himself as a very patient person, but these people irked him like he couldn't imagine. Although it happened very rarely.</p><p>It would affect Fujin to an extent of great frustration against himself or against the mortal that was quarreling with him. Fujin didn't think it was worth arguing over. He would grit his teeth for the very first time in his life. It was a new sensation. He didn't much care for the feeling, but then he thought that it was a feeling the mortals share. Thus, he would think he was getting closer to understanding the mortals better. He would later learn how to hide it behind a smile. 'Kill them with kindness, Kaze. It may warm their heart or piss them off. Either way, you win!' Daisuke told Fujin one day.</p><p>The next day, Fujin noticed a loving couple who recently went into the shop to look at his newly formed jewelry. They were just outside of the shop now as he was heading to dispose of some trash. They were fighting, yelling, and acting as if they hated each other. This confused him, so he went over to them.</p><p>"Excuse me for the interruption, but I was overhearing you two arguing. Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>"Yeah, you can get the hell out of here!"</p><p>"Toru, stop! He's just trying to help us…"</p><p>"He's not trying to help; he's putting his nose into other people's business is what it is!"</p><p>"I mean no disrespect. I only saw that one moment you two seemed like a loving couple and the next, you are at each other's throats. You should be patient with one another. Communicate more and try to understand each other."</p><p>"I said, it's none of your business, pal, so back off!" That is when Daisuke ran in between the man and Fujin.</p><p>"Apologies, sir, he is new here and does not know how to talk to people such as yourselves." He grabs Fujin by the shoulders. "Please, excuse us!" He bows to them before pushing Fujin back towards the shop.</p><p>"What did I do?" Fujin exclaimed upsettingly, acting like a child.</p><p>"Look, Kaze, giving advice isn't a bad thing. The problem is in the way it is presented. All too often when we try and tell someone what they could fix in their relationship, it can come across like we think we know it all. As if we have a perfect relationship with our partner, and if they want that, they need to listen to us." Daisuke explained. Fujin stood dumbfounded.</p><p>'I didn't realize…' he thought. Fujin was in no relationship of his own. Who was he to advise on such a topic? That is when he sought after the couple and rushed over to them. He bowed until half of his body bent over towards them, apologizing profusely. The boy folded his arms, reluctant. If it wasn't for his girl, the boy would have never accepted his apology. Fujin thanked them and promised to never interfere again, or in any relationship for that matter.</p><p>"Kaze!" Daisuke yelled over to him.</p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>"It's time to close up shop!" Fujin nodded to Daisuke, then bowed to the couple before running off to help his master.</p><p>After locking up, Fujin once again went to the slums. As he learned that even <strong>he</strong> had limits, he took his time to help the people. He decided a while ago as a sick man died in his arms, that they, along with the afflicted were the ones to take care of first before all else. There were little others, like him, who were willing to take care of the sick. They would enter an old building to which the common man dares not enter.</p><p>Like before, he tried to heal them with his powers. Whispers of thankful prayer could be heard, as the days went by, from those who were healed by Fujin. It filled Fujin with peace as his sense of duty was being achieved, and he mourned and prayed for those he was not able to save. As he moved on to the next person, he saw another individual helping to feed them some miso soup. It was already very dark inside, with only candles to try and light most of the room. All he could tell was the person seemed to be wearing a dark common dress while wearing a <em>Kasa</em>. He bent down next to them.</p><p>"Hello," Fujin said. That was when he could tell, it was a form of a woman. She had jolted her head towards him and was taken aback as she stared at him in shock. Fujin showed her a soft smile to try and reassure her that she had nothing to fear from him as he slowly backed off, putting his hands up in surrender.</p><p>She answered shyly, "H- Hello…"</p><p>"Apologies, I can see that you're new here. If there is anything you need help with, just let me know." He smiled bigger as he tried to be friendly. She nervously nodded to him before returning to feeding the ill man she was serving earlier. Fujin hoped he did not scare the wits out of the poor girl. He went on to the next ill person and asked what they needed.</p><p>Later, he noticed the woman exiting the building. For some reason, he was curious enough to want to see her in a better view. He was not sure if he was going to see her again, so he took the opportunity to follow her a bit before getting her attention and properly introducing himself. Once outside, he noticed it was raining. 'Again?' he thought. It must be monsoon season in this area or something. Enduring it, he searched for her. Once he spotted her, he jogged over to her.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss." He spoke out for her to notice he was approaching. Luckily, she was near a torch, so he should be able to see more of her appearance. As she turned around, he immediately became strongly affected by a sudden sensation within his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood there, speechless. The dress she wore was colored in navy blue. Her appearance showed skin like that of the smoothest silk.</p><p>Her eyes seemed to be a dark-brown, yet they had a hint of red reflecting off them. Her cheeks blushed with a shade of red that looked natural and not cosmetic. Her hair was pitch black but shimmered with a dark blue hue; although, there was a long, thick streak of white by her right brow. Only when he heard her nervously laugh did he snap out of this trance.</p><p>"I- uh, di- uh, I mean." He nervously began to speak. Once again, she was laughing at him. Distracted, he noted that she looked young despite already having grey hair. 'Wait…' he thought. What was he going to try to ask her again? 'Oh, that's right…'</p><p>"I didn't get to formally introduce myself previously." He held out his hand in greeting. "My name is Fu— K-Kaze Kizuo."</p><p>'By the Elder Gods, Fujin! Why are you stumbling at your words?' He thought with great dread.</p><p>He cleared his throat before continuing, "Have you been here before?"</p><p>"Why yes, many times." She tried to smile. Fujin's expressed disbelief. 'That's odd… I've been here every evening for about a month now.' Then it hit him. 'A MONTH?!' he thought dropping his jaw in realization. "Elder Gods! I- I'm sorry, I almost forgot about an incredibly significant date!" Fujin started to dash away but turned halfway around and waved to her. "It was nice meeting you—!" whatever her name was. 'Damn.' he cursed. 'Forgot to ask for her name.' He ran as far as he assumed no one could see him before lifting himself into the air. He used his fierce winds to jet him back to the Temple of the Elements. He hoped he was not going to be late.</p><p>Suddenly, as if vapor, he disappeared from the sky.</p>
<hr/><p>While staring at the night sky, Ninigi heard a great boom. 'That came from the entrance.' Her brows furrowed. To see who dared intrude at the great Temple, she made the stone floor lunge her up into the air to get over the wall before she ran over to the entrance.</p><p>Fujin stood, looking at the Temple. "It's good to be home…" He said to himself.</p><p>"HA!" Ninigi bellowed. "Look what the feline dragged in." She placed her fists on her hips. If it wasn't for her smile, she seemed to be pissed off. "Salutations, birdbrain!"</p><p>"Oh, Ninigi, it's you. Still the pebble in the brook, I see." Fujin retorted. Ninigi nodded proudly before she realized Fujin's quip. She sighed harshly, astonished at his wit. She even hurled a pebble at him with a flick of her finger. He caught it, of course, but not before dropping it and rubbing his hand as it pained him slightly. He figured she was still livid, but Ninigi has always been interminable; always unchanging, like the mountains, she forms. She rolls her eyes at him before stomping through the entrance of the Temple.</p><p>A little distraught at his first time back in a month, Fuijn decided to ignore what had just happened and entered the Temple. Once again, he took in the sights of the Temple. He missed being home. A flash of Suijin appeared in his mind. Without thinking, as he continued to take in the sites, his legs lead him to Suijin's room. The door was open. He peered inside. She was not there. This baffled him. Usually, she'd either be painting or brushing her hair at the vanity. He looked around the hall, still bewildered that she was not in her chambers. He began searching all over the temple.</p><p>'Where could she have gone?' he thought. Starting to worry, he went out to the training grounds to find Ninigi. "Ninigi… Where is Suijin?"</p><p>"…Out…"</p><p>"Yes, but where?"</p><p>She sighed in frustration. "Doing 'her duty~'.", she said mockingly while gesturing quotations.</p><p>Fujin knew what that meant. He sighed to himself, "Thank you, Ninigi… See you in the morning." She did not respond. She only continued her training. It was late at night, so the monks were already asleep. He knew the chances, but he hoped that he would have a better day tomorrow.</p>
<hr/><p>That night as Fujin was sleeping in his room, his dreams had become nightmares. He was envisioning Daisuke working within his shop. Then Fujin heard snarls and growls before seeing wolves standing on two legs, dressed in armor, and carrying weapons. He saw Daisuke turn to these wolves but did not react the way Fujin assumed.</p><p>"What are you doing here? The shop is closed for the night." The wolf with the scared 'X' on his right eye started growling and snarling as if he was talking. "I don't owe you anything, now begone!" The next thing he saw was the wall of the building. The light from the fire was reflecting upon it before Daisuke screamed and blood splattered onto the very same wall. The shadows of those wolves with their weapons could be seen as they seemed to be chopping away at Daisuke's body. "Kaze~!"</p><p>"No~!" Fujin screamed. He woke up in a cold sweat. He panted as he looked around his room. The silence was all he could hear.</p><p>"A nightmare, was it? …or an ill omen?" Fujin looked over to the entrance of his room. It was Raiden.</p><p>"Elder…"</p><p>"Come, let us talk."</p><p>Fujin immediately readied himself. Then Raiden and Fujin walked silently, side by side down a hallway for a moment or two before Raiden began.</p><p>"How's it been?" Fujin turned his head toward Raiden. "with the mortals?" Fujin looked down to the ground pondering as they continuing to walk.</p><p>"Mostly, it has been ideal. I did have a few fall ups, but ideal nonetheless."</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"The 'fall ups.'"</p><p>"Oh…" Fujin said embarrassed. Fujin went on to explain to Raiden which made him smile softly as he listened.</p><p>Suddenly, Raiden laughed for a moment before he stopped, "Sorry."</p><p>"No need…" Fujin said. "I know I will have a lot to learn."</p><p>"And much time to do it in." Raiden stopped and turned to Fujin. "But for now…" The doors behind Raiden opened. "It has begun." He turned to enter. Fujin followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*In case anyone was curious as to the names used*</p><p><em>Gomen'nasai</em> = (I'm) sorry<br/><em>Hai</em> = Yes<br/><em>hung gar</em> = A fighting style used by earthbenders in the Avatar Cartoon Series<br/><em>Kaze</em> = wind<br/><em>kiseru</em> = a japanese smoking pipe<br/><em>Daisuke</em> = a japanese name which means great/large<br/><em>Okami</em> = manager (for a restaurant setting)<br/><em>chabudai</em> = short-legged table<br/><em>zabuton</em> = japanese cushion(s)<br/><em>wasaga</em> = a paper umbrella based with oil<br/><em>Toru</em> = a japanese name which means persistent/clear<br/><em>kasa</em> = A japanese hat (Raiden's hat)<br/><em>donabe</em> = a japenese clay pot for cooking<br/><em>tatami</em> = a japanese cotton-filled bed mainly for the rich</p><p>*As this is American fan fiction, first names will be used instead of last. No offense, but I prefer being on a first-name basis. We are basing this story on the 16th century. If anything else may be inaccurate to the Japanese lore/culture, let me know. I want to be as accurate as possible, but I may take some creative liberties. I am doing research, but I only have so much before my brain melts. LOL*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions between Sujin and Fujin finally erupt! But before that, the meeting of great importance will change their lives forever~.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elder Lord Liu Kang stood at the other side of a massive round table with a dragon’s head embedded in its design. Elder Raiden and Lord Fujin entered the spacious stone chamber. The round table rested within the center of the surrounding pillars and arches. Liu Kang smiled at the two. Ninigi appeared from behind a pillar next to Liu Kang. Arms folded and prideful that she was able to get here first, besides Liu Kang that is. It always irked Fujin how Ninigi always seemed to compete with him, and he wasn’t even participating.</p><p>“You have made it. Come, let us begin.” The gods took their places around the table, but one deity was missing. Liu Kang was baffled. “Where’s Suijin?” This made all of their eyes widen. They started looking around. Where was she? She was usually here on time. She even walked with Fujin to the meetings every time before. She wasn’t in her room when he and Raiden passed by. Fujin began to worry. Did she even return from her duties last night?</p><p>Suddenly, a sound of rushing water could be heard. Then it was seen in the middle of the air, where Suijin would be standing, before forming itself into a whirlpool of a portal. She walked out of it, looking very stoic. She held her head up high until she bowed over to Liu Kang and Raiden.</p><p>“Apologies Elders. I did not realize the time. Forgive me.”</p><p>“Not to worry, Suijin. You are forgiven. We were only worried about you.”</p><p>“I am fine. Thank you. I promise this will not happen again.” She said still bowing. Liu Kang feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation, cleared his throat.</p><p>“You may rise, Suijin.” He motioned to her. She stood back up and nodded her head. Fujin thought that she would look at him. She did not. A pang in his heart hit his chest. Then he remembered why she was also sore at him. He pushed it aside as there were more important matters to attend to.</p><p>...</p><p>Once again, Liu Kang cleared his throat. “Beginning again, we’re here because of the vast matter that is imperative to discuss. Shao Kahn.” The room, by his name being spoken, grows dead silent. Liu Kang holds from speaking for a moment as the gods take in what he had just said. “He has won Edenia…” Suijin gasps. “Now, his gaze is fixed upon Earthrealm. Thus, it is our turn to set up the tournament: Mortal Kombat.”</p><p>“So... Will we be able to participate in this one at least?” Ninigi jumped up excited as if not hearing a realm being taken over was not bad enough.</p><p>“Yes, and no. Only if you are directly challenged can you take part.”</p><p>“Damnit!”</p><p>Raiden whistled somberly, “That’s just cold, Ninigi. Even the Lin Kuei is jealous.” Raiden laughed softly, “…Sorry.” Liu Kang sighed heavily.</p><p>“I know this is a lot to comprehend… I need you all to go and travel to all the corners of Earthrealm to find us some fighters to participate in this tournament.” He spoke. ‘Fruitless though it may be…’ he thought. For Liu Kang knew, that the 9 tournaments are to be lost before he would finally meet <em>The Great Kung Lao</em>. “You must present yourselves to them as you are now, not in disguise. Show them your might if need be to gain their trust. Two warriors from each of you should suffice. You have one year.” Still taking the fresh news, Liu Kang was able to finally change the subject, but still related to the matter.</p><p>“Moving on, since you all will not be here to protect the amulet, I am entrusting one of you to carry it with you as you make your journey.” He looked to the elementals. Ninigi looked like she knew who it was going to. Suijin looked saddened and turned her head away from where Fujin was standing. Fujin looked intrigued. ‘Let’s see how boring I am now.’ He thought as he looked at Ninigi. “Ninigi. Would you be willing to take the amulet in your possession?” Ninigi looked at Liu Kang in surprise before smiling all excited.</p><p>“Are you serious?” She laughed, jumped with joy, and backflipped before cheering. Fujin became flabbergasted. He scoffed and looked rather dumbstruck. After a moment of acknowledgment, he turned towards Ninigi and bowed.</p><p>“<em>Omedetō</em>, <em>Amai Shimai</em>, we will have great faith in you as you take on this responsibility.”</p><p>“On second thought.” Liu Kang interrupted. Ninigi stopped mid-way into her celebration and looked confounded at Liu Kang. Fujin, still bowing to Ninigi, turned his head over to Liu Kang surprisingly curious as to the abrupt interruption.</p><p>“I think Fujin would be better suited. Wouldn’t you agree, Lord Raiden?”</p><p>“Whole-heartedly.” Raiden laughed again, but this time, he did not apologize.</p><p>“Oh, I just knew it! I knew it was too good to be true! ARGH!” Ninigi growled, tilting her head back and pulling at her hair. Fujin stood up surprised before once again bowing, but over to Liu Kang.</p><p>“Once again, you humble me, Elder,” Fujin said. Ninigi started to grumble as she folded her arms and looked away pouting.</p><p>“Just keeping you on your toes, Fujin. Not so boring now, are we?” Raiden said with a smirk. Fujin dropped his jaw before smiling and rubbing the back of his head nervously.</p><p>“We also need you to do us one more task.” Liu Kang said.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Ninigi shouted, raising her arms to the sky.</p><p>“Ninigi!” Raiden shouted back and leered at her. He even went over to her to scold her. Liu then continued.</p><p>“We need you to take Queen Sindel and her daughter, Princess Kitana, and her subjects on your journey. Find a place for them. A place where not even Shao Kahn’s cronies can find them.” He then turned his head over to Suijin. “Suijin, do you still have those pearls of transmutation?”</p><p>“Yes, Elder.” Suijin originally made them for Ninigi and Fujin. She made them just in case they ever accidentally came across the mortals. The gods were forbidden to be seen even if they were only tending to their duties.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, Suijin. You two can journey together to help protect Sindel, Kitana, and the refugees until you can find a place for them.” Suijin looked panicked.</p><p>“There is no need for that, Elder. I know Fujin can do it on his own. You are entrusting him with much anyway.”</p><p>“All the more reason you should go.” Liu Kang retorted. Suijin’s chest began to tighten.</p><p>“W-what about Ninigi? I believe she is being left out.” They turned over to Ninigi who was still being scolded by Raiden, making Suijin’s argument seem ineffective. “S-she may seem immature, but she <strong>is</strong> loyal to a fault. And unlike some,” she leered over to Fujin before looking back at Liu Kang, “she follows your commands without question.”</p><p>“That is true but following blindly is not what makes a loyal follower. That is why the some are granted more than they.”</p><p>“But Elder—”</p><p>“Elder Raiden will be accompanying Ninigi to the east. You are going with Fujin." Suijin tried to interrupt again. "There is nothing more to discuss. We are adjourned.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the disconcerted meeting, the gods entered the formal dining room. The food had been set during their meeting. The monks resided at the walls, bowing their heads, ready to serve the gods at any moment. The gods take their respective places around the table. Unfortunately for Suijin, her <em>zabuton</em> was always beside Fujin’s as Raiden’s was next to Ninigi’s and Liu Kang’s was at the head. Suijin dreaded this, but she knew facing him was going to happen sooner or later. After she sat down, she combed her bangs down to cover most of her face.</p><p>Fujin came in after the rest and looked around the room. The memories were flowing back. Although he had only been gone for a month, he did miss being here from time to time. He saw Ninigi already stuffing her face with her favorite sweet rolls. Ninigi, the sternest and most hardened of the elementals looking like a chipmunk gathering nuts. Fujin couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Ninigi barked, leering at Fujin whom she noticed staring at her. Fujin softly shook his head, smiling.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing.” He waved it off.</p><p>“…Suijin…” Fujin said as he sat on his <em>zabuton</em>. She did not respond. After a moment, he spoke again, “Suijin, please…” Once again, she did not respond. She began to eat to show that she was ignoring him. “Suijin…?” Nothing. ‘The silent treatment, hmm?’ He thought as he sighed frustratingly. “You are so aggravating!”</p><p>‘Indeed.’ She thought as the reasons that kept up her silent treatment crawled throughout her mind. ‘…so emotional…’ She was not going to forgive him. As far as she was concerned, they were no longer friends. He broke that when he left without telling her goodbye. After a moment of silence, Fujin would begin again.</p><p>“Please Suijin, talk to me… I’ve missed you~, err~ the Temple, Ninigi, and the Shaolin.” He spoke. True, he did miss her more than anything else. She was his close friend after all, but he thought it would be best not to mention that, especially since she is in this state of mind.</p><p>“Hmph” she stuck her nose up. His eyes sparkled.</p><p>“Ah! An answer!” Fujin said happily. Suijin looked back down so the bangs would hide her face. She almost snorted at that.</p><p>‘Darn him.’ She thought, attempting not to laugh. He always did this. He wasn’t even trying, and he would make her laugh. Then again when he did try to make her laugh, it wouldn’t be as funny.</p><p>“Hey, Suijin… what did the wind whisper to the man’s ear?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Give up?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Whoosh!”</p><p>Suijin finally broke, she spits out her drink and started laughing. That was too good. She couldn’t even hold it back. Fujin celebrated his victory silently as he chuckled at the joke. Unfortunately, Suijin went back to ignoring him once again. Fujin started to get irritated.</p><p>“…Stubborn. Just like Ninigi…” Fujin tried to offend, but Suijin only stuck her nose up once again.</p><p>“Suijin, PLEASE!” Fujin slammed down his hand on the table in front of her. He was practically begging her to talk to him. Then Fujin and Suijin saw the other gods looking at them while having food in their mouths. Fujin and Suijin looked down in embarrassment. As she looked down, she saw Fujin’s bruised hand. Her mouth went agape.</p><p>“What happened?” She said quietly. Fujin looked up at her before looking over to where she was looking. He took his hand away. His expression seemed to fume with resentment.</p><p>“Now you’re talking to me?”</p><p>She huffed. She tried to take his bruised hand into hers. He pulled away. She tried once again but with two hands and more force. “Let me see it~…” Fujin rolled his eyes in frustration as he finally let her see it. She gently ran her fingers on his palm. It tingled, which made Fujin calm down as his heart seem to skip a beat.</p><p>“Ninigi did it; threw a pebble at me. I got home and I insulted her after she insulted me… So as you can see, you are not the only one that is sore at me.” Suijin only kept stroking at his palm. For some reason, she felt a pang of guilt. Suijin then used her powers to heal the bruise. She placed her hand in his.</p><p>“…There.” She let go of his hand before sitting back in place to continue eating.</p><p>“That’s it? ‘There’? That’s all you going to say?” Fujin became irked once again.</p><p>“What else is there…?”</p><p>“Why must everything be a trial before council with you? I realized my mistake and I am sorry. But, right now, you are acting like a mortal babe instead of a god.”</p><p>“A mortal babe?! Don’t you mean too emotional?!” Tears once again were threatening to come down her face. “That’s why you couldn’t say goodbye to me right? You probably thought I wouldn’t let you go!” Fujin tried to interrupt, but Suijin continued. “Admit it, I would’ve been the one to blame for you not achieving your dream!”</p><p>“My dream? No. And had you of held me, as I would have assumed, then I would have stayed.”</p><p>“See? You just contradicted yourself!”</p><p>“I don’t care. We’ve been best friends since the beginning. Why would I leave if you had begged me to stay?”</p><p>“Is that why you didn’t say goodbye to me!?”</p><p>“Look, I know things weren’t ideal when I left. I preferred to spare your feelings; although, it seems that either choice would’ve mattered not. As before, I regret what I’ve done. You’re my best friend Suijin. I never intended to hurt you. If I saw, you that day… I would’ve done anything to stop those tears…”</p><p>“You mean, you would have <strong>had</strong> to stay?”</p><p>“<strong>NO</strong>! I would have never <strong>had</strong> to do anything! Just like I don’t <strong>have</strong> to be around the mortals…” Fujin shook his head and looked down in disappointment. “Why do you have to be so difficult…?”</p><p>Suijin felt her tears about to fall. ‘No’ she thought. ‘Not in front of him…’</p><p>“I’m done.” Suijin would not hear anymore, she turned herself into vapor. Fujin tried to reach out to her.</p><p>“Suijin!” He screamed angrily. He scoffed in defeat. That’s when he noticed the others looking at him again. The awkward feeling rising. Fujin gathers his thoughts and bows his head. “Apologies… I must depart.” Fujin then storms to his room. He believed it would be the best place to clear his thoughts.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As he sat in the middle of his room, meditating, he heard a knock at the door. He wanted to ignore it, but he was compelled to answer. He slid open his door to find Raiden.</p><p>“I believe… we should talk.”</p><p>“…About…?” Raiden becomes confused.</p><p>“Fujin, this is unlike you. How may I help ease your bitterness?” Raiden gestures to Fujin to start walking with him.</p><p>Fujin sighed. “You can help me understand <strong><em>her</em></strong>.” Raiden laughed.</p><p>“Sorry… I seem to do that a lot. Have you noticed that? I mean, jeez.” Fujin smirks at that. “Anyway, how did it go living amongst the mortals?”</p><p>“Apologies Elder, I’d… rather not talk about that…” Fujin lowered his head despondently but tried to act dignified.</p><p>“She’ll forgive you, in time.”</p><p>“How do you know, Lord Raiden? Have you known of women’s hearts?”</p><p>“Me?” Raiden stopped walking for a moment, deep in thought. He scoffed then laughed. “I do not claim that I do. But if you two are as close as you say, this conflict will not last long.”</p><p>It was Fujin’s turn to stop walking, he just remembered. He’s going to have to go back to the village and say goodbye to Daisuke. “Something else troubling you, Fujin?” Raiden said as Fujin looked over the temple wall towards the village.</p><p>“My dear friend Daisuke. My mentor in the blacksmith arts… I’ve learned so much from one man within a month, I don’t know if I could have comprehended so in a lifetime. I’m just worried about him.”</p><p>“The nightmare…" Raiden sounded worried. "Did he have anything to do with that dream of yours?”</p><p>“Pray, I hope not…” Fujin felt his heart fill as if it was being poured with acid. He could not breathe.</p><p>“While you wait for the preparations of the ship, head to see your master smith. If nothing else, it will ease your mind.” Raiden said. Fujin thought about Daisuke, he also thought about that mysterious woman again with the ivory strand in her ebony hair. He guessed that it <strong>was</strong> the last time he was going to see her. “Fujin, may I ask, why was Suijin enraged with you, to begin with?”</p><p>“The day you permitted me to live among the mortals, I… I left without bidding Suijin farewell.” Fujin said contritely. Raiden responded with a grunt as he nodded his head in understanding. “I did not want to upset her…”</p><p>“Yet it still led to the same outcome.”</p><p> “Yes, but why does she have to act so immaturely? She’s almost as bad as Ninigi.”</p><p>Raiden laughs again. “Maybe what she’s trying to show you was how she felt when you did not give her a chance to react to your leaving.”</p><p><em>“That’s why you couldn’t say goodbye to me right? You probably thought I wouldn’t let you go!” </em>Suijin’s voice echoed within his mind.</p><p>Fujin tried to understand, but it seemed more acceptable coming from Raiden. “Also remember Fujin, Suijin only asks that you give her the same respect and recognition she gives you.” After a moment of reflection from Raiden's words did Fujin felt even worse. He realized he was just as immature.</p><p>“What can I do now…?” Fujin said, feeling hopeless.</p><p>“Wounds heal over time. Giver her that, and it will seem like no time has passed at all.” Raiden paused as he let Fujin comprehend. “Now, onto the matter at hand.” Raiden finally began walking again. “You and Suijin will need to cooperate if you are to succeed in your newly found duties; Especially when children are involved.”</p><p>“Children!?” Fujin said taken aback.</p><p>“Worry not. Edenians live extremely long lives. You see, Princess Kitana is 6,000 years old, but her appearance is that of a 10- to 13-year-old.”</p><p>“So she’s—”</p><p>“She is mature enough to behave herself, along with the others. There should not be much tribulation. Not to mention, the term ‘royal brat’ need not apply”, Raiden laughs. Fujin only rose a brow in confusion. “Sorry.” Raiden mentally scolds himself at how consistent his behavior seems to be as of late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>Omedetō</em> = Congratulations<br/><em>Amai</em> = Dear / Sweet<br/><em> Shimai</em> = Sister<br/><em>zabuton</em> = Japanese cusion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Every End Begins Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the early of the morn of the next day. It would be time to meet the Edenian refugees. No one but the gods and the Shaolin was allowed within the temple walls; so there they were, standing in front of the bottom temple steps, waiting. A portal opened up and the first to come through was Elder Liu Kang. After him, was whom Fujin believed was Queen Sindel and her daughter in hand, Kitana. Thereafter, several other refugees who seemed to be of high nobility. Only a few seemed to be commoners. The number of refugees was astounding.</p><p>“Fujin, I’d like you to meet, Queen Sindel.” Sindel held her hand out and smiled. Fujin became nervous, took her hand, and bowed ‘til his forehead met the back of her hand.</p><p>“It is an honor to finally meet you, Queen Sindel.” Fujin stood back up and let go of her hand. Sindel wiggled her fingers before putting down her hand. She then bowed to him.</p><p>“The honor is all mine, Lord Fujin. I look forward to our illustrious voyage…” Her once distinguished demeanor was then reduced to a somber frown. “Even though it’ll be all but forlorn...” Sindel tried to hold back tears as she began to be held by her daughter Kitana.</p><p>“Mother…” she whispered as she embraced her, stroking her mothers’ back to comfort her.</p><p>“Apologies, my Lord.” She said, wiping a tear away. “Now then, this is my daughter Kitana.” Sindel looked down to her daughter who knew, that once addressed, to bow before Fujin to show respect.</p><p>“Greetings Lord Fujin.” Fujin could not help but smile. To sound so mature despite her child-like appearance. She was nothing like the children in the village. He bowed back.</p><p>“And this is Jade, appointed guardian to Kitana.” He nodded to the girl in green as she bowed to him. Then Fujin notices Sindel become distracted, looking behind him.</p><p>“And this must be…” Fujin turned around. Suijin was late again for some reason. But after he turned his head to see her, he was taken aback. Suijin was in a silk <em>Cheongsam</em>, colored in a navy blue which seemed to have various designs of sea life, or Fujin assumed. For the patterns on her dress were not familiar to him with the creatures on land. Openings of her arms, legs, and chest could be seen. She seemed underdressed for the occasion. As Fujin stared, mouth agape, Suijin lowered her eyes and walked around him to do the same courteous greetings as Fujin did.</p><p>Then Suijin felt a pull from the other refugees. Their pain. She could barely describe it. Her heart tugged as she looked upon them all. She went over to each and greeted them as Fujin, Liu Kang, and Sindel began discussions of the upcoming arrangements. Then she felt it. A pain supplementary, more powerful than anyone else here. She bent down to a girl, covered in mud, scrapes, and bruises.</p><p>“Whose child is this!?” Suijin called out amongst the refugees. Many of the refugees shook their heads and murmured among themselves. “Little one, where are your parents?” the girl was silent. “Your mother? …where is she?” The girl still did not respond. Suijin thought of the worst. ‘She must be an orphan.’ She thought. She was the dirtiest, even onto the commoners. Suijin <strong>had</strong> to assume. Suijin then tries to relieve the tension.</p><p>“My name is Suijin… What’s yours…?” Suijin patiently waited for a moment for the girl to respond. When she did not, Suijin stood up and lowered her hand, bidding for the girl to take it.</p><p>“Come on, let’s give you a bath and some finer wares before we head out on our journey.” Suijin gently smiled at her. Suijin held out her hand for the girl, hoping this young girl would trust her. Reluctantly, the girl eventually takes her hand. Suijin opens a portal before leading the girl into it with her. Seconds later, Suijin and the girl come back out. The girl was now wearing a similar attire as Kitana and Jade. The girls’ hair shined against the sun, showing a red glow with highlights of a brighter red. Her eyes also matched her hair color which is just as brilliant.</p><p>The girl looked down. She gasped in surprise before she smiled and twirled around admiring her newfound attire. She was in great disbelief. She smiled up at Suijin. She still held her tongue, but she expressed her gratitude, nonetheless. “Your smile is wonderful little one. But a name to go with your beautiful appearance, would be all the thanks I’d need.” The little girl suddenly frowned and became guarded once again. She started rubbing her arm nervously.</p><p>“<em>Ch</em><em>ibara</em>…” she whispered.</p><p>“Chibara, huh? Well, nice to meet you. Would you like to accompany me once we set sail?” Chibara nodded her head vigorously. Suijin reached out her hand once more for Chibara to take it. Chibara did not hesitate this time. As Fujin pretended to include himself in the discussion between Liu Kang and Sindel, he couldn’t help but witness the events going on with Suijin and the red-haired girl. A smile began forming on his face before being called upon by Liu Kang in search of his answer. Fujin looked at them befuddled. “Pardon.” He adjusted himself, “what were you saying?” Suddenly Liu Kang was struck with a vision. Raiden sensed this as Liu Kang came to.</p><p>“Liu, what did you see?” Liu Kang did not respond. He only looked over to Chibara before smiling wide.</p><p>He then turned to Raiden, “Who was once our enemy, is now one of our greatest allies.” Raiden was confused at first. He looked over to where Liu Kang faced finding Chibara. The hair, the eyes, it was unmistakable. Although in child form, the girl was known as Skarlet in the previous timeline. A wielder of blood magic with fidelity to Shao Kahn. Raiden had also smiled at this.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the monks set up the <em>nigurumas</em> for the people of Edenia, they were on their way to the village. Suijin and Fujin, going with them as Ninigi and Raiden go east. Suijin gave Ninigi a sobering hug.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you…”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too, Suijin,” Ninigi replied to the hug by patting Suijin on the head. Once Suijin let go, Ninigi looked over to Fujin as he looked back at her. Ninigi smiled as she gently pumped her fist at his chest.</p><p>“See you later, wind brain,” Fujin replied by doing the same to her.</p><p>“Take care…”</p><p>“I always do. I’m just worried for Suijin being accompanied by you.” She teased.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Ninigi rolled her eyes, “I’m just kidding, you girl~.”</p><p>“Hey!” Suijin and Ninigi start laughing as Fujin folds his arms, closed his eyes, shaking his head disappointingly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A while in their journey between the temple and the village, Fujin felt unprepared to see what might have happened to Daisuke. He briefly meditated to calm himself, hoping that his nightmare was not some sort of vision. Suijin, witnessing this, only stared at him with sympathy. She could feel what was in his heart. She had felt it before from the Shaolin.</p><p>‘It seems there is someone he deeply cares for in that village…’ she thought, as they rode side by side on each other’s horses, trailing in the back of the line. She could tell that it was a deep bond like a parent to their child. ‘Amazing… he bonded with them quickly. They must be a great person to leave such an impression, even unto Fujin...’ She smiled softly, still staring at Fujin.</p><p>“Fujin…” she began softly, but he did not answer. “Fujin…?” once again he did not react. “Fujin!” she said, raising her voice. ‘He must be pretending.’ She thought. Then she looked into his feelings again. She felt nothing. She stopped breathing as she panicked. Then she did something only Ninigi was used to doing.</p><p>“Hey, blowhard!” Fujin finally reacted, with a grimaced face and widened eyes.</p><p>‘What is Ninigi doing here!?’ he thought dreadingly. He turned his head to the source. It was Suijin. ‘…Did she…?’ he wondered.</p><p>“Of course, that woke you up” Suijin rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I was not sleeping… I was in deep meditation.” He replied dignifiedly.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Suijin said, not convinced. “Anyway…” she began to get nervous. “Are you ever… going to tell me about your time in the village?”</p><p>“I would presume that it would bore you.”</p><p>“Not when it’s coming from you.” She smiled. Fujin scoffed in laughter, smiling. Kitana and Jade turn around in the <em>niguruma</em>. Did they just hear the goddess flirt? Then they looked at each other, smiling back at one another before looking back at them. Fujin then began reiterating the tale of his time within the village.</p><p>“To be honest, that is why I placed myself in immersed meditation… and why I will need to be away as the rest settle within the ship in the meantime.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “My mind will not be at ease until I see that my horrendous dream has not come to fruition.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finally reaching the village gates, the pioneer of refugees halted. Seeing such, Fujin then rode down to the front of the line to lead the party to the docks. As they entered, the village people stopped and stood in awe as they passed by. Knowing much about this village, thanks to Daisuke, was fortunate. Fujin knew who to talk to and what they would want in exchange for a passage out at sea. After all, was said and done, they all headed for the ship that will carry them across the sea.</p><p>Every Edenian pitched in to transfer the goods they brought with them, including the children and Suijin. Chibara followed close behind Suijin, but she was carrying a bag that was as big as she over her head. It made her lose balance, but Suijin broke her fall. It was unintentional as Suijin was carrying her own cargo.</p><p>"Be mindful of your own strength Chibara. You are not ready to carry such a load." Suijin says.</p><p>"But I want to be strong like you... and Queen Sindel. Suijin gently smiled at her before she bent down to Chibara's level.</p><p>"You know what, how about Queen Sindel and I start training you once we make way, hmm?" Sujiins says. Chibara smiles from ear to ear, widening her eyes, and nodding her head excitedly. Suijin then gestures to Chibara to continue on her way to the ship.</p><p>Meanwhile, as mentioned prior, Fujin made sure to transform into his human form before heading towards the smith shop while the others settled into the ship. Each step Fujin would take filled him with dread. Closer and closer the shop was coming into view. First, he saw nothing. Then he spotted it. The doors were on the ground splintered and cracked, showing signs of a break-in.</p><p>‘No…’ Fujin thought. Suddenly, he ran towards the back of the shop where Daisuke lived. It wasn’t much, but to a single man, it was enough. Fujin banged on the door. “Daisuke!” He tried to open the door “…Daisuke, are you there?”</p><p>“…My boy.” Fujin turned, in surprise, towards an old woman who had whispered. He stood there silent as he contemplated as to why she had uttered for his attention. “It’s you, isn’t it? The boy who worked in Daisuke shop?”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Tell me, where is Daisuke!?” He pleaded.</p><p>The old woman looked down, mournful. ‘No…’ he thought once again. The appearance of disbelief growing on his face. “They came… in the late hours of the night… the Shogun. Here, they call themselves the <em>Okamitōge</em>.</p><p>“Why…?” was all Fujin could muster as his stunned expression changed to a somber one.</p><p>“They have been taking and taxing from this village for quite some time. It seems Daisuke was not going to give in. He had been terrorized and warned by them many times. I guess they had enough and took everything he had within that shop. Even those lovely trinkets you made… Such a shame.” Fujin’s breath started to become erratic.</p><p>“Where…?” He scowled. The old lady knew where his anger was placed.</p><p>“They live at the once beautiful shrine at the hilltop, just outside of the village… But, my boy, you mustn’t go there seeking revenge. Those who go there, do not come back.” Fujin, with great seriousness on his face, turned and stoically walked away. She could tell he was determined to seek his revenge. No matter what she said. “Very well, young one. May the Elder gods protect you…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two low-class Shogun stood bored at the gates of the shrine. The wind blew gently which made them start nodding off. That was until the wind began to grow stronger. The stronger it grew, made the guards push against it.</p><p>“What in the 7 hells!?” They covered their faces and used their spears to keep them grounded. After a few moments, the wind died down. The guards looked up from where the wind blew. The silence was all they could hear until they saw a form of a man marching up the steps. One of the guards ran into the gate doors, after a moment, the sound of ringing from the <em>dōtaku</em> could be heard. Moments later, reinforcements came out from beyond the gates as archers readied themselves upon the wall. Fujin stopped mere steps away from the crowd of Shogun.</p><p>“Where is your leader!?” He made the wind carry out his voice so that all the Shogun who faced him could hear. Fujin was met with silence before the firing of an arrow was shot at him. He deflected it with the swing of his <em>Kusanagi</em> with ease. He then retaliated with his <em>Oyumi</em> and shot back at the same archer. The archer grunted in pain as it struck the man at his heart before he fell over the wall to his death. The rest saw this. A few decided to rush towards him.</p><p>They surrounded him, unsheathing their weapons, ready to attack. Fujin only stood there until one of them decided to strike first. As each one tried to even wound him, Fujin skillfully used his weapons or wind to strike back. Each one slowly fell. Gusts of wind started to surround Fujin.</p><p>“I say again! Where is your leader!?” Fujin’s voice once again carried within the wind. He then could hear the faint shouting of ‘Oni’ before some of them ran away from the scene. The rest decided to charge him instead. With a strong gesture of his fist, the wind blew the oncoming Shogun off their feet, swirling them into the distance. The second wave of Shogun lounged at him. Fujin struck them down effortlessly as well. Since it seemed none of them were listening, Fujin marched on after he blasted down the gate of the shrine.</p><p>Once he was at the Shrine’s entrance, Fujin thrust his palm towards it to burst open the doors. They swung open violently before being torn off their hinges. It was dark inside, but the moon glowed bright enough for Fujin to see almost everything. Suddenly a couple of guards try and ambush him. Half-heartedly expecting this, he defended himself before he sliced them with his <em>Kusanagi</em>. He then heard giant footsteps come towards him. Fujin readied himself. Coming out of the shadows, Fujin assumed was the leader.</p><p>“<em>Kaijū</em>” Fujin said in malice.</p><p>“<em>Kaijū</em>? Well, aren’t you the pot calling the kettle black?”</p><p>“I am nothing like you…”</p><p>“Then what are you, <em>yowamushi</em>?”</p><p>“I am a demi-god… and I have come hither to hear you admit to your vicious crimes against this village… against Daisuke.”</p><p>“Daisuke? And who is that pray tell?”</p><p>“The blacksmith within the village…”</p><p>“Oh him! HA! That <em>kimoi, orokana rōjin</em>.”</p><p>“I may have shown some of your men mercy, but to you, I will not.” Fujin readied himself. The Shogun smiled maliciously, readying himself in reply.</p><p>Simultaneously, they charged at each other. The Shogun tried to slash down his ax upon Fujin’s head, Fujin dodged to the side with the help of his winds before he gashed him with his <em>Kusanagi</em> from behind. The <em>Meishu</em> screamed in pain before turning to try swinging his ax to slice Fujin in half. Fujin ducked before kicking the man in the stomach. He then flipped forward with the assistance of his wind to connect the calf of his leg to the <em>Meishu</em>’s head. <em>Meishu</em> became staggered as Fujin performed a high kick to the man’s chin. Then Fujin punched him in the stomach. Then he twisted himself to perform a round-house kick enhanced with a gust of wind that made the <em>Meishu</em> fly across the room.</p><p>Thinking it was all over, Fujin walked over to him confidently. He towered over the collapsed man. Fujin thumbs out his Kusanagi, ready to make the final blow before the <em>Meishu</em> surprises him by rolling out of the way to stand behind Fujin. He struck Fujin with the side of his ax causing Fujin to lose his breath. Then the man uppercut him in the chin which made Fujin flip backward in the air before falling face-first on the floor. The <em>Meishu</em> laughed manically. Fujin placed a hand on the side of his abdomen before slowly stood back up.</p><p>Fujin then lifted himself with his wind and walked as if on invisible steps. Fujin tried to kick at the man’s face, but the man blocked it with the hilt of his ax. This surprised Fujin as the man then swung his ax, cutting at Fujin’s chest before ramming Fujin with his shoulder. The pad that protected the <em>Meishu</em>’s shoulder, had spikes that further injured Fujin. Fujin bellowed in pain, falling to the ground once more. The man now towered over Fujin, hanging his ax upon his shoulder. He laughed quietly.</p><p>“You disappoint me… and here I thought you as a real god.” He continued to laugh as he swung down his ax. Surprisingly, Fujin used the same tactic as the <em>Meishu</em> acted earlier but using the winds to glide him past the man’s legs. He had the wind lift him from the ground before he readied himself once again against the <em>Kaijū</em>.</p><p>“Well, well, you learn quick, don’t you?” The <em>Meishu</em> turned to him, still brash. He then starts to take off his armor. Fujin is confused but stays stoic.</p><p>“You sliced through my armor, <em>subeta</em>… That blacksmith or yours didn’t have any skill in the arts. How pathetic.” Fujin’s snarled at him as his eyes glowed with a tinge of red.</p><p>“His name… was Daisuke!” The winds swirled around Fujin vigorously before bursting out into a sonic boom. It was so strong that the man was once again blown away and the building collapsed down upon them. Fujin was untouched, now floating off the floor with his arms folded. He had shielded himself with his ferocious winds like armor to avoid being trapped underneath the rubble. As for the <em>Meishu</em>, he was not as fortunate. A giant pillar was crushing him from the waist down. Even though he had a grip on his ax, he did not have enough leverage to use it to roll the great pillar off of him.</p><p>“It is finished. Pray that you find mercy in the NetherRealm.” Fujin turned away and started passively heading for the village.</p><p>“Don’t think…” the <em>Meishu</em> coughed intermittently, “that I am dead yet! I’ll find you, <em>kono yarou</em>! And when I do, I’ll—” Before he could finish, the rest of the Shine’s roof came down upon the man. A shard of a roof tile stabbed the man deep within his skull.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>Cheongsam</em> = A Chinese style dress (A Chun-Li like dress)<br/><em>Chibara</em> = Blood rose (Chi no bara)<br/><em>nigurumas</em> = wagons<br/><em>Okamitōge</em> = The wolves of the mountain pass (Tōge no Okami)<br/><em>dōtaku</em> = A bell for alarms of invasion or warnings of extreme weather<br/><em>Kusanagi</em> = A sword Fujin uses in Mortal Kombat 11<br/><em>Oyumi</em> = A crossbow Fujin uses in Mortal Kombat 11<br/><em>Oni</em> = A NetherRealm demon<br/><em>Kaijū</em> = monster<br/><em>yowamushi</em> = weak insect<br/><em>kimoi, orokana rōjin</em> = disgusting, foolish old man<br/><em>Meishu</em> = leader<br/><em>subeta</em> = bitch<br/><em>kono yarou</em> = you piece of shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And the Journey Begins...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What have I done…?" Fujin asks himself. He drags his feet as he heads into the village. Images of the premonition and the rampage he caused would not omit from his mind. He felt culpability for his exploits. Reaching the village, Suijin and the others approach him. Suijin suddenly feels a weight on her chest and a feeling of sorrow, she presumed, like guilt. She looked at him with worry.</p><p>"Fujin… is everything alright?" Fujin looked at her somberly for a moment before sighing, straightening himself up to look distinguishable.</p><p>"Fine. Just needed to tie up some loose ends… Speaking of loose ends…" Fujin seemed to trail off in thought as he began to walk away from Suijin without explaining himself.</p><p>"But you've just returned… Where are you going?" Fujin only kept walking. Suijin's heart began to sting. She would give up on chasing him if it wasn't for what she feared most. "Queen Sindel, pray, excuse me and Fujin. We will rendezvous with you within the hour." Suijin didn't give Sindel much time to answer before she ran as fast as she could to catch up with Fujin who was starting to get out of sight.</p><p>He headed towards the burial site where the village keeps their loved ones who have passed away. He peered upon every stone until he found it. There it was. Daisuke’s name. Carved in stone. Fujin suddenly knelt on one knee, placing a hand on the grave. Fujin lowered his head. Silence.</p><p>He then adjusted himself to pray as the monks do at the Temple. He did not know what to pray for besides peace for his soul. Daisuke was not meant to die so soon, or so Fujin thought. He could have saved him that night if he had only stayed. He would have been late like Suijin was to the meeting, but he would have been able to save Daisuke. He knew it. Deep down, he knows if he had only stayed.</p><p>“My condolences, <em>Kyōdai</em>,” Suijin says mournfully. “I could sense that he meant a great deal to you…” Fujin doesn’t respond. She places her hand on his shoulder as he continues to pray.</p><p>Next, making it to the slums, he entered the very place he has helped the sick and afflicted. The very place he saw <strong>her</strong>. He searched all over before finding out she was not there. He hoped she would be here.</p><p>"Fujin…!" Suijin tip-toed herself towards him. "What in the world are you doing in a place like this?" she whispers frantically.</p><p>"I was hoping that I—" Fujin stopped mid-sentence before turning to Suijin. He grips her shoulders as he gently explains, "I… met a girl. A young woman." He says, eyes staring off as if fantasizing. "Hair, black as night but with a stipe of ivory in her hair. Elder gods, Suijin, you should have seen it. And—" Fujin lowers his eyes back down at Suijin. Her face showed sadness, but she smiled at him. He became confused.</p><p>"Suijin, what's wrong—"</p><p>"I'm so happy for you." She gasps in a sob, biting her lip, still trying to smile.</p><p>"So, you're crying, out of happiness?" Suijin sobs out a burst of laughter before she nodded. She pulled him into a hug before she buried her face into his chest. Her once quiet sobs began to become louder. Fujin tried to shoosh her, stroking her hair. "Sadly Suijin. She seems to be nowhere around though." Suijin slowly stopped crying. She then snapped her head up looking at him shockingly. "She's not?" Suijin lets him go and starts, once again, tiptoeing her way to the exit. "Then we need to find her!" She exclaimed. Fujin became even more confused.</p><p>"Suijin, wait—" He then ran after her. As he exited, he discovered it was raining again. Just like before. The memory of that night, flowing back. He shook his head to concentrate back on Suijin. Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her to look at him. "Suijin, what's going on with you?" He said worriedly. Now it was her turn to be confused.</p><p>"I'm helping you look for her."</p><p>"Suijin… are you insane? That could take hours, and I bet the captain is not going to wait for us to find her.</p><p>"But Fujin—"</p><p>Fujin smiled widely at her and gradually shook his head. He could not help but adore her newfound determination to help him find her. "It's alright Sui." He then hugged her tightly. He held her there for a moment. "Thank you…" Suijin could feel the warmth in his chest. She heard his heart beating rapidly.</p><p>'Can it be?' she thought. She couldn't believe it. Then she thought of the other girl Fujin mentioned. 'That's right…' she went limp as Fujin continued to hug her. 'This feeling is for the other woman.’ She chuckled at the thought. ‘How stupid of me…' Fujin then pulled her away from him to look at her.</p><p>"Come, let us get back to the ship," Fujin said, smiling softly. She looked up at him saddened before she lightly smiled back at him. They both turned towards the docks. Fujin placed his hand on her back to lead her back like the gentleman he is.</p><p>'And always will be…' she thought.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, they were out at sea. Most of the Edenians stay within the lower decks of the ship while the others were out enjoying the ride of the sea. Fujin leaned over the large railings of the ship, looking out onto the sea. The cloudy sky and the seagulls were not what fascinated Fujin right then. 'I didn't even know her name…'</p><p>"Hello…" Fujin's eyes suddenly expanded.</p><p>'That voice, is it really?' He quickly turned to see <strong>her</strong>. She nervously smiled. Fujin's mouth went agape before he smiled broadly at her. "It's you!"</p><p>"Pardon, my lord, I don’t believe we know each other," she said confused. Fujin looked down at himself before he looked back up at her smiling nervously, realizing he was himself and not Kaze.</p><p>"N- No, pardon me… I thought you were someone else."</p><p>"Ah" she nodded in understanding. Fujin couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before snapping himself out of his trance.</p><p>"Apologies, my name is Fujin." He let out his hand for her to take it. She placed her hand in his before he placed his lips on the back of her hand. She blushed. Fujin saw the red on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I did not mean to offend."</p><p>"Offend? How did you offend me, my Lord?" Fujin became bewildered.</p><p>"Well… your face is red. I assumed—" she giggled interrupting him.</p><p>"Have you not seen a woman blush before?" She then hid her smile behind a fan, fluttering her eyes at him. His heart began to flutter itself while shaking his head lightly, smiling.</p><p>"Well, it happens when someone is embarrassed... or you catch another's fancy, tending to show red upon their cheeks. This is known as blushing." She gets closer to him to whisper, "It means they like you." Fujin's heart skipped a beat as he began to blush himself. "See, just like you are doing now… you're blushing." She smirked at him. “But mostly, it from embarrassment.”</p><p>"You are quite forward my lady…" he said nervously. She frowned before she bowed to him after the realization.</p><p>"Forgive me, my Lord! I did not mean to do as such!"</p><p>"I- It's alright miss—" He said, implying for her to finish that sentence. She stood back up.</p><p>"<em>Ame</em> "</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you. Although I am puzzled to know how you knew I am a lord.” Ame then pointed over to Suijin who was playing with Chibara, Kitana, and Jade in some kind of card game.</p><p>"They told me. I hope that is alright. I wanted to meet you."</p><p>"Meet me? How intriguing." He smirks.</p><p>"Quite."</p><p>Fujin stared at her longingly. But as he kept staring at her, the memories of the village, memories of Daisuke came flooding back. His sincere smile began to fade. It was happening all at once. The premonition, the rampage, Daisuke's grave. He thought he would be able to move on once he sought revenge for his master. His chest began to tighten. He looked down thinking about what to do.</p><p>"Are you alright my lord?" As Ame asked this, looking worried, Suijin then looked over to him seeing him distressed. He looked back at Suijin.</p><p>"Excuse me." He told Ame as he went around her, walking towards Suijin. Suijin stood up.</p><p>"Fujin, what's—" before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her by the hand and lead her down into the lower decks. "Fujin…? What are you—" He turned a corner shushing her, "Fujin!" He shushed her again before finally reaching the place in which he was to sleep during the voyage. Fujin suddenly sat her down at a chair nearby "Fujin why are we—" he then collapsed onto her, hugging her which in turn stunned her. The side of his head was betwixt her bosom. Her heart started racing as she silently panicked.</p><p>"Sui… I- I need…" He could no longer hold back his grief. "Help me, Sui…" he sobbed. Suijin then realized what was going on. She sought his feelings. This was familiar. The pain was intense. Her face then expressed great sympathy.</p><p>"Oh~, Fujin…" she began to stoke at his hair, tenderly holding him in her arms in return.</p><p>"What is this feeling…? Why does it cause me such physical pain?" He gloomily says.</p><p>"Your bond with Daisuke is vast. You hurt now because you know that you'll never see him again. You are in mourning. It happens even unto the best of us…"</p><p>"…How do the mortals even bear it? …I miss him so much. He was a true friend…" Suijin then drew him closer to her as she set her head down on top of his.</p><p>"My dear Fujin… you're feeling a great many things right now… First, you'll feel like you could have done more to help him, but… it's not true. You didn't know and you can't blame yourself for that. You may not feel that way now, but… always remember that you didn't know. And it's going to hurt like you are hurting now… every time you think of him… But over time, it will hurt less and less… And eventually… you'll remember him and… it will only hurt a little."</p><p>They sat there caressing one another, Fujin began to calm down. The warmth from Suijin was helping. The smell of her skin soothed him, making him relax in her arms. For Suijin, the smell of his hair soothed her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Suijin wakes up to the noise of sudden bursts of shouting. She searched around and saw the Edenian girls sparring. Barely out of her daze did she finally notice white hair below her view. It was Fujin. They had fallen asleep holding each other ever since last night. She yelped prior to looking every which way to escape before he woke up, to no avail. He slowly began stirring before she stifled herself. Her heart once again beating sporadically. Fujin stared at her in a daze.</p><p>"Morning Suijin…" he says, yawning.</p><p>Suijin stares back at him wide-eyed, blushing. Remembering yesterday, Ame told him that blushing meant that the person was either embarrassed or that<em> 'they like you</em>.' Fujin was taken aback at this realization. Then he thought a second later, 'Of course, Suijin likes me, we're friends after all.' Fujin then smiles at Suijin. She panics even further.</p><p>"What- What are you smiling for?" Suijin squeaks.</p><p>"I'm just glad to have you as a best friend, Suijin. I don't know what I'd do without you." Suijin only blushes further despite knowing that she is only just a friend. She wants more, but she wants him to be happy as well. And if that meant it isn't with her, then she's going to do everything in her power to help him get it in any way she can.</p><p>'He deserves whatever his heart desires.' she thinks as she sadly smiles. Fujin finally hops off of her and looks in the direction of where the girls are sparring. He then looks back at Suijin and holds out his hand.</p><p>"Come. Let's go see what they are up to." He says. Suijin slowly places her hand in his before getting up to go over to the girls.</p><p>"Remember Kitana, go easy on Chi-chan. This is her first time. We must help her learn to defend herself." Sindel says firmly.</p><p>"Yes, mother." Kitana nods to her mother. Kitana bows to Chibara. Chibara bows back. Then they take their stances. Kitana helps start the sparring first, going slow as to let Chibara block her advances.</p><p>"Good… very good. Keep it up." Sindel says as she starts to circle them as they spar. As Suijin and Fujin come into sight, Sindel greets them. "Pleasure seeing you two here… Would you mind if you two helped out?' Suijin and Fujin looked at each other.</p><p>"It'll help pass the time," Fujin says, shrugging his shoulders. They turned back to Sindel to nod in agreement.</p><p>"Wonderful! Lord Fujin, you can spar with Kitana. And Lady Suijin, you can spar with Chibara. As you heard, she is a novice, but I believe training from you will work wonders."</p><p>All four take their stances, staring at each other as they focus before beginning to spar. Fujin and Suijin let the girls go first. Just like Kitana did with Chibara, the gods went easy on the girls until Kitana kicked Fujin on the cheek. Fujin twirled around before he placed his hand on the very same cheek, surprised. Suijin and Chibara stopped and stared in surprise along with him. He stared at Kitana in confusion.</p><p>"I am not a child, my Lord, regardless of the looks of it. I am a skilled fighter. I plead, treat me as such." Kitana stands ready to spar with Fujin once again with great seriousness on her face. Fujin then smiled remembering that she is practically a grown-up in a child's body. Fujin then readies himself. Kitana then charges first by twirling a couple of low kicks. Fujin jumps back to avoid them. Then Fujin tries a jump kick, aiming at her mid-section. Kitana blocks it before she performs a roundhouse kick. Fujin tilts back to avoid it.</p><p>Kitana tries to side-kick, but Fujin blocks it with his leg. Fujin swings his fist a couple of times. Kitana dodges him. Fujin then swings a third time which finally lands, hitting Kitana on the neck with the side of his arm, before wrapping his arm around her neck. He then elbows her back which made her groan in pain. He then turns and tosses her a foot away from him. She lands hard, sliding on the wood floor before she flips up to stop herself. Fujin then charges at her continuing to use his fists along with some kicks as Kitana luckily blocks each one.</p><p>She then tries to strike at him, but he bends backward to dodge it. He counters her second strike, hitting her on the cheek. This stuns Kitana, so Fujin strikes with a couple of punches to her abdomen before kneeing her in the same place, making her fly back once again. Fujin then leaps up over to her to finish with a final blow, but then Kitana twirls herself around to kick him in the face. This stuns Fujin as he staggers back, holding his nose in pain. He shakes it off before returning to his stance. They continued to exchange blows as Suijin and Chibara watched in awe. After a while, Kitana began panting hard. She tried to maintain her stance, but she slouched, out of breath. Fujin saw this, thus does not continue.</p><p>Sindel claps as she says, "Brilliant! Absolutely, brilliant!" Fujin bows to Kitana.</p><p>"You kept me on my toes, Princess. You <strong>are</strong> quite the skilled fighter."</p><p>"You honor me, Lord Fujin," Kitana says as she bows to him. Then Fujin looks over to Suijin with a smirk. Suijin raises her eyebrows in surprise. He then takes his fighting stance before teasingly beckoning her with only his fingers. She blushes as she looks around her, seeing no one before looking back at him while pointing to herself.</p><p>"Come on, Suijin. Let's play…" He says. Suijin blushes profusely, pulling at her collar every which way to release the sudden heat. She then smiles nervously while she walks over to her place to spar with him. He adjusts his stance as she goes into hers. He then gives her a minute to focus. She nods to let him know she's ready. He nods in return before she quickly dashes towards him, making the first strike. Fujin blocks it.</p><p>She strikes again. He blocks it. As she tried to take another strike, he dodges her by starting to circle her, but she stops him by twisting around to try and elbow him in the chest. He blocks it before trying to strike. She blocks it. He continues with a flurry of punches, but she sweeps them away until he slips which lets her grab him by his arm. She twists it. He counters by unwinding before twisting her arm at the wrist.</p><p>She gets out of the pin by unwinding her body in return. And when she does so, she shoves him with her shoulder as to loosen his grip. Fujin staggers back, letting go. Suijin tries to strike, but Fujin luckily blocks it. Trying to regain his composer, Suijin uses the opportunity to twist his arm behind his back. As she tries to throw him, he twists around, grabbing her arm in one hand and elbowing her in the stomach. She staggers back as he retakes his stance. Seeing this, she then retakes her stance in reply. He smiles at her. This takes her back a bit. He might be having fun, but Suijin is taking this all too seriously.</p><p>Cautiously, Fujin approaches Suijin. Once close enough, he thrusts a high kick. Blocked. Then he thrusts a low punch. Blocked again. He tries to punch a couple more times. Blocked once again. She then tries to grab him, but he counters as he uses a high kick again. This time, it almost hits Suijin. Luckily, she bent back before the hit connected. Using it to her advantage, she grabs his leg, turns around, and uses her leg to try and kick his other leg to make him fall.</p><p>It misses, so she elbows him in the chest which sends him back flying, landing on his back. He immediately stands back up trying to anticipate her next move. She took this moment to breathe deeply. They were both starting to sweat. The shine of the sweat on his body started to show the contour of his muscles. It was becoming quite hot.</p><p>For Suijin, she used her power of water to cool herself from within to maintain her focus during the sparring session. Noticing that she was taking her break, Fujin decided to take off his shirt. Suijin gasped.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" she squeals.</p><p>"It's a bit humid in here. I cannot easily cool off as you do."</p><p>"W- What are you talking about!? You could use the wind!"</p><p>"Hmm. I guess you're right." He says before she sighs in relief. "Oh well, too late now. Besides, you’re barely wearing anything. Why can’t I?" She looks at him blushingly surprised before glancing at him, angrily annoyed. He then stands ready to spar once again. Distracted and not thinking straight, she jumps up to slam her leg down on his head. Fujin dodges then grabs her in the air by her leg and hip and throws her behind him. She flips forward to avoid landing on her face and instead lands on her back. She immediately gets up to her knees, showing a different stance.</p><p>Continuing, Suijin and Fujin go on and on as they persist to keep twisting arms and blocking blows. They start to get close enough that their feet stand side by side with one another, trying to sweep the other's leg, but it turns into some sort of dance. Simultaneously, they punch each other in the chest which makes them flyback a-ways. They charge at each other. They continue arm twisting and dodging until Fujin tries to grab her, instead, he presses his hands on her breasts. Suijin tries to push them down until she felt her beast's tingle. Suijin then looked down at her breasts as they were being squished by his hands.</p><p>'What is this feeling!?' She kept staring for a moment before looking back up at him in shock. He then became confused as to why she was suddenly making such a face, letting his guard down. That's when she successfully pushes his hands away from her breasts, but she staggers back a few paces. Suijin then became angry at how he made her feel such a sensation as it let her guard down. She then begins a flurry of punches with Fujin blocking them all before they start twisting their arms once again. This went on for a while despite the seconds as onlookers continued to stare in awe. It seemed as if this dance would go on forever. That is until they twisted each other's arms enough that both became locked in the other's arms with their faces so close to one another, their noses were touching.</p><p>They panted as they stared, lingering at each other’s eyes. They both snapped out of their reverie as they started to hear applause. They let go of one another as they acknowledge their audience. Suijin nodding her head, holding her hands together against her chest. Fujin, slightly bowing and nodding as he smiled nervously. Then he noticed Ame in the back, at the stairs, applauding as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>Kyōdai</em> = Brother (being used as a term of endearment, not actual blood/marital relation which would be Ani, Onii or Ototo)<br/><em>Ame</em> = Rain (and NO not a gender-bend of Rain from Mortal Kombat, eww... sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. *~CANCELED~*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After continuous research... We are having to cancel this story and re-write it from scratch. We had been making this story a work in progress as its story has kept changing ever since the first chapter. We are passionate about Mortal Kombat's lore despite all the retcons it has gone through. We have been merging what we knew and what we're finding out about Mortal Kombat and our history. It has been very stressful. Since this story now does not make sense to the lore or our history, "A New Era" will be remade in order to introduce Mortal Kombat which has been already established in Earthrealm. This time we will go through Mortal Kombat's lore more thoroughly and merge it with our history which will also be researched thoroughly. We are establishing it based on the release of the Mortal Kombat game in 1992 going back to the generation where the great Kung Lao exists. Based on our research, it will take place in 1492: The 15th Century. Then we'll skip to 1991. A year before the tournament starts, and end with a complete retelling of MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero since it is a prequel to the first MK game. Take note, this will be a romance story with Fujin as its main protagonist. Then there will be a second installment where it will focus more on Mortal Kombat with its subtle romances that can be seen in MK 11. We hope you understand as we are hardcore fans and respect Mortal Kombat's lore and our history. Thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>